


FIC: Reintroductions - 24, Jack/Chase, FRAO

by silentflux



Category: 24
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	1. Chapter 1

_**FIC: Reintroductions - 24, Jack/Chase, FRAO**_  
OMG, Season 6 rocks!  This fic was inspired by the new season... but Aaryn and I thought Chase should be there at the beginning... *eg*

Title: Reintroductions, Part 1  
Authors: Aaryn [](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[**docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/)  & Andrea  [](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: 24  
Pairing: Jack/Chase  
Rating: FRAO/NC-17  
Warnings: Slash. Also, it's unbeta'd *ducks head* All mistakes are ours. Also, it is incomplete. I only posted two parts of our unpolished fic that was inspired by Season 6. It is self-contained, but the end of Part 2 is open.  
Spoilers: somewhat for  6 a.m. – 7 a.m. and 7 a.m. – 8 a.m. of Day 6 but diverges pretty quickly... so it shouldn't ruin it too much for you...  
Summary: Chase comes at Chloe’s call to back up Jack when he gets back from China. Fayed is captured and the former partners work together once again. Enjoy!

 **~*~**

The edge of the scope was painful against his fading black eye, courtesy of Chloe. She had been a little pissed with him and his disappearing act. Still, he held steady watching his partner through his scope. Everything in him screamed to run down and get Jack out of those cuffs and take him away from this place. But Chloe’s words held him in place, “I’ll give the order, Chase.”

Her data mining had her on a different scent than the rest of CTU. So Chase trusted her and held tight, his heart aching like it’d been kicked.

He watched as Bill and Curtis left him there for the pain that was to come, the death they thought assured and righteous. He grit his teeth with the effort of not “accidentally” wounding one of them.

It was tough. Especially Curtis. He knew the guy. Hell, Curtis had covered his back but left his partner to burn. “I’ll give the order, Chase.” Chloe’s stern order wouldn’t let him be.

Defeated, Jack slumped there. If it weren’t for the scope Chase wouldn’t even been able to tell he was breathing. Then men, no doubt the cell that had demanded Jack, appeared in his scope. He held steady, waiting for the soft buzz that would let him take them down with nothing more than a soft cough from his silenced sniper rifle.

Jack’s head lifted slightly when he heard Fayed. He gazed blankly at the men around him as they uncuffed and roughly pushed. He had told Bill the truth. Death for a reason of his choosing. The pain that he knew would come was nothing compared to the relief that at least it would mean something.

As they turned him he a flash of light caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the dry, yellow hills but didn’t see it again. A broken piece of glass probably. He dismissed it as he was dragged into the tunnel. Someone slammed him in the kidney and he fell forward and struck his head on the edge of the door. Distantly, the jarring he was receiving registered.

He followed the conversation around him in a fogged haze. It had been a while since he’d heard Arabic. And even then his command of the language had been rudimentary at best. But he tried to absorb what he could, out of habit if nothing else.

Before he could really translate any he was back up and being dragged. Cuffs around his hands and a cold steel chair beneath him. ‘It almost feels like home.’ The sarcasm, especially coming from himself, was startling. With it came the memories, blurry, black and white photos, of a happier time.

Shaking away the thoughts, he waited. Fayed came in spouting the shit he knew the man would say. He’d figured out what the man had planned the moment Bill had informed him of the plan. It wasn’t anything new. Didn’t stop the pain that racked through his body at the brutal ministrations.

“You are after the wrong man,” Fayed mocked Jack quietly. “You’ll have died for nothing.”

Jack felt the despair at the thought curl inside him. God, he had to get out. He had to tell Bill. He called up every memory of his training. It came back to him like breathing. He began to put in context what his brain had been cataloguing out of habit. And when the phone call came, he took advantage.

Chase was weighing the odds of getting Jack out of the place he’d been taken. It twisted his gut unpleasantly to leave him, but Chloe hadn’t called. Chewing at a salty piece of jerky, he waited perfectly still under his ghillie blanket. A black car came out but its windows were tinted. He sighed and shifted the rifle butt more firmly into his shoulder, memorizing the plate. This sucked.

“Chloe?” he asked. “Someone’s leaving. Do I stay with Jack or follow?” The static that reached him was annoying. For fuck’s sake, CTU needed to up their budget for the good shit.

After a low buzz, Chloe came in loud and clear. “Chase, I’m downloading an image to your palm. Memorize the face.”

“Who?” he asked shortly, trying to rein in every instinct he had. He wanted to go and get his partner.

“Fayed. I need you to go in there and find him. Take him alive. Kill the rest.” Her orders were cold and terse. “I’m taking care of Jack, Chase. I just need you to be my gun out there. Trust me?”

“Yeah,” he forced out as he grabbed his gear and headed down the hill toward the building.

Dull static met his ears. She was gone. He trusted her. He didn’t have a choice. In the end, she was _his_ handler. Tucking the butt of the assault rifle into his shoulder and carefully stepped into the building. Muffled pops were the last things the guard heard. His senses stretched out in every direction. Nothing. Only the quiet rush of water. He continued in a silent trot through the halls. Two more guards.

He found a room with instruments lying around, an empty chair and a man who had bled out on the floor. He grinned wolfishly when he realized that Jack was back in the game.

Voices trickled down the hall. With a silent laugh he raised his gun. The first man to step in the room didn’t even have time to draw breath. Fayed was on the ground clutching his ruined knee. The third and final man had his brains splattered on the wall. Wordlessly Chase dropped to his knees next to Fayed. He secured the clutching hands behind the terrorist’s back with a plastic riptie. Then he applied a battle dressing to the knee. Pulling up the injured man he shoved him forward. His finger tapped his radio twice. The unspoken signal for mission accomplished.

“Okay,” Chloe came on the line. “Baby sit him. Someone will pick him up in the chopper shortly.”

In morse code Chase tapped out, ‘Retrieving me?’

“No, we want you out there, in case we learn something from Fayed,” she told him. “Just stand by, Chase. We’ll let you know.”

Double-tapping again, Chase shoved Fayed forward. Behind the grim mask, he smiled at Chloe’s continued use of the royal we despite their rogue status.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe walked past Milo and towards Mr. Buchanan’s office. Opening the door, she turned to close it, leaving them alone. “Mr. Buchanan, there’s something important I need to tell you.”

Bill looked up, seeing the serious look on her face. “What is it, Chloe? You know what’s happening today.”

“I have Fayed in custody,” she admitted reluctantly, not meeting his eyes.

“What?!” he exclaimed in surprise. “And how the hell did you manage that?”

Clenching her fists, she swallowed and stuck out her jaw. With a hard glare she continued, “And if I don’t have some assurances then I will have /my/ agent shoot him in the head and we won’t have any leads on what’s going on.”

“Assurances of what?” he asked wearily, studying the woman in front of him. He’d known how angry and sad she was about what they’d done to Jack.

“Put the president on,” Chloe ordered. “I’ll only deal with him. Remember, Mr. Buchanan, all it takes is a simple tap on the radio and Fayed will be dead. And if I don’t contact him in fifteen minutes, my agent will shoot him.”

Sighing heavily, Bill nodded. He didn’t say it, but he knew the agent had to be Chase. There were only a few people that Chloe actually trusted out in the field. Actually, there were only two. Chase and Jack. And Jack was elsewhere. Getting through to the president only took a moment, and he leaned back, waiting for Chloe to start.

“Mr. President, my name’s Chloe O’Brien. I work at CTU. Jack’s my best friend.” The computer analyst straightened even though only Bill could see her. “After all he’s done for you. After all the times he’s saved this country. You threw him away like he was nothing. Your brother would be ashamed of you. I have my own agent in the field. He’s just as good as Jack, maybe better now. On my orders he is holding Fayed hostage. I have a simple list of demands. If they are not met, I will have my agent kill Fayed.”

Taking a deep breath she waited for a response.

Wayne Palmer didn’t take well to the woman’s tone of voice. “What exactly are we talking about here, Ms O’Brien?”

With a slight smile that her plan was working Chloe replied, “You let Jack go. You’ve burned him to nothing. So just let him go. Give him some money and stop watching him. Let him build a life for himself and never bother him again. Find a different agent to torture.”

Wayne’s eyes closed at that request, a pain washing over him as he remembered conversations with his brother about Jack’s sacrifices. “I -- I have no problems with Jack being left alone, Chloe.” His voice was quiet and resigned. He knew what David would have said -- he could hear it clearly in his mind, resounding like a condemnation.

“I want it writing,” Chloe sighed in relief. “And I want him to have money too. Enough he can give some to Kim.”

Nodding, the president told her, “It’ll be done. I’ll have it signed and witnessed.”

A full-fledged smile burst across Chloe’s face. “Okay. My agent has a transmitter on him. He’ll activate it and wait for CTU helicopter to pick up Fayed. However, you won’t see him. I’m going to continue to run him in the field until Jack’s secured our former target.”

“The airstrike has already taken place, Ms O’Brien,” the president said dully. “Where is Jack, then?”

Chloe cocked her and looked and Buchanan. “He got out, Mr. President. And he has the target. I’ve been tracking them via satellite. Not ours, I stole some from a private company using the CalTech server. As soon as Fayed is on his way to CTU, I’ll run my agent straight to Jack.”

“Fine,” came the clipped response. “And you’d better hope that this turns out the way you want it, Ms O’Brien. Or you’ll have a lot to answer for.” Wayne hung up quickly, his fists curling at his sides before he called in a high-level aide. He needed his lawyer.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe turned on her radio. “Chase, I made the deal. Secure Fayed and turn on the transmitter. Then hide. I’ll get you to Jack as soon as he’s been picked up.” A double click answered her.

Bill snorted at her, a small smile quirking his lips. “I knew that had to be Edmunds.”

“You’ve never even met him,” she replied in puzzlement. Frowning, her forehead wrinkled as she considered how he could know Chase. “You won’t tell anyone?”

“No, Chloe,” he told her softly. “I won’t tell anyone. And it doesn’t matter that I never met him. I know you. And you trust Chase as much as Jack.”

She ducked, her hair falling over her face. “Thank you. I just don’t want Jack to alone once this over. And he will be if both Chase and I are arrested.” Tucking the radio into her belt she retreated from his office back to his computer.

Bill watched her through the glass as she sat back at her station, presumably multitasking CTU with her own operation. Shaking his head, a smile twitching his lips, he went back to the briefing that he was receiving over his computer from the field teams. And Chloe was right. Jack had taken Assad.

Cursing, Chase drove with one hand and wiped his face with the over. The tissue in his hand was coated in the paint he used to conceal his face. It’s yellow and brown jarred harshly with his white skin and black tac team dress. The M16 was sitting the passenger seat with a blanket draped over it. His GPS beeped at him and he saw the location Chloe had indicated was just up the street on the sidewalk.

He was trying to catch up to Jack who’d apparently taken it on himself, injured and still reeling from getting back from China, to stop a terrorist attack. Chase muttered under his breath about crazy, partnerless agents trying to get themselves killed.

Spotting the familiar blonde near the curb he turned the car hair into the gap between pedestrian traffic. Jumping the sidewalk, he opened his window and barked. “Bauer, car, now!” Even after all this time apart the older man still had the ability to make him feel like a pissed-off cadet trying helplessly to assert his nonexistent authority.

Startled, Jack looked into green eyes he hadn’t seen in more than three years. Words were still difficult, and he didn’t speak. He stared at the younger man before getting in. He needed to find Assad.

“Where’s your buddy?” Chase asked sharply to cover his own internal turmoil. The older man wasn’t the Jack Bauer he remembered. He wasn’t confident, self-assured, or even arrogant. This pathetic creature sitting his back seat staring at him a ghost was more like the addict that he’d seen glimpse’s of. Hopeless, frightened, depressed. He wanted to pull over and just hug Jack until he stopped looking like that, but he hadn’t completed the mission.

“Following the bomber’s handler,” came the awkward answer, his tongue stumbling over the words.

Chase nodded, feeling his heart sink. “Chloe’s been running me since the beginning, Jack. I grabbed Fayed when he came out of his rathole. He’s in CTU custody as we speak. But I have to find Assad, Jack. Chloe’s orders.”

Pulling out his cell, Jack dialed the number. “Assad. Where are you?” He listened to the directions before directing Chase. “I’ll be there in ten.”

“Talk to me, Jack.” Chase darted through traffic, glad he decided to use his personal car rather than one Chloe got for him.

“What about, Chase?” he finally asked after a moment of remembering the appropriate words. It almost hurt to speak and it still took him a few moments to form coherent thoughts for speech. He reached up and rubbed his throat absently as he stared out the window.

Gritting his teeth, Chase hit his radio. “I’ve got Jack, Chloe. We’re on the way to pick up Assad. Over.”

Jack shot his former partner a startled look, but returned to scanning the view. They were coming up on their target soon. Apparently, the terrorists were basing themselves out of a warehouse. How original.

“There’s a carbine under the back seat,” Chase told his partner cooly. “Clips too. I’m taking point. My GPS is active so Chloe can send back up if we need it.” He swallowed hard. More than anything in the world he wanted to touch Jack. But if he did he would fall apart and he couldn’t do that. Instead his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. To ease the suffocating silence and turned on his radio, cursing silently when his CD started to play. Scrambling he turned it to a rock station.

Jack started at the information before automatically moving to grab the weapon and the clips. He tried to catalogue what his feelings were -- it was almost disturbing. He’d had plenty of time to think in China, and after a time, during torture, thoughts were a way to escape pain. And he had realized his tendency to imagine Chase happy and living a life with Angela far away from the violence of the life of an agent. It unsettled him to find the thoughts that he’d convinced himself to be true were not.

Pulling into a full parking lot a few miles away, Chase parked illegally. “Lock and load, buddy.” He jumped out of the car and checked his own M16. “Chloe, latch onto me and find the warehouse and three o’clock. Gimme a thermal there. I want to know what I’m up against.” He checked the guns breech as he listened to her.

Jack waited for the intel, knowing it was best to have the information before bursting in. He’d seen Assad’s car and could only assume the other man was skulking about somewhere. Best to take out the cell and bring everyone left alive in for questioning.

“Have I told you lately I love you,” Chase told his friend sardonically. “Ah...How sweet. Fuck you too.” Turning to Jack he said quietly, “Eight guys total. Two on the front, two on the back. One on the roof. Three inside. She’s staying online to warn us of any sudden movement.” Flicking off his safety he crouched slightly and started to make his way to the back of the warehouse.

Jack nodded, falling into a pattern that felt all too familiar, however this time he allowed Chase to take point, knowing he wasn’t quite up to the task and not wanting to put his partner at any unnecessary risk.

It wasn’t a long fight, but it was intense. Since the last time Jack had seen him, Chase had developed serious anger issues. As they moved through the building in a fury of bullets and silence the younger man used the butt of his gun more often than not. And when one terrorist raised his hands to surrender Chase shot him between the eyes. Shoving the corpse out of the way, he pulled out his palm pc and hooked it to the computer. “Chloe, I’m downloading the files on the computer we found.” His fingers flew over the keyboard as he input information.

Jack watched silently, a movement behind the younger man catching his eye and he saw Assad studying them. The blonde cocked his head to the side and waited for the former terrorist to make a move, his gun still ready in his hand.

Without turning Chase raised his pistol and pointed it at Assad’s head. “If you think I have issues with turning your head into cherry pie, fucker, think again.” Finishing the download he stowed the palm pc and turned. “Now, my handler wants to talk to you. So you can either drop that gun or meet Allah.” He finished with an unpleasant smile.

“Chase,” came the quiet word from Jack. It spoke of many things, but he waited for his former partner to look at him before speaking louder for the other man to hear. “Assad. If you would please come inside, CTU would like to speak with you.”

Chase lowered his gun and ducked his in slight submission to his partner. He picked up his rifle and again took point on the way back to the car.

Jack waited for Assad to follow his partner before bringing up the rear. It was time to take care of all of this. And then maybe he could rest.


	2. FIC: Reintroductions Part 2 - 24, Jack/Chase FRAO

_  
**FIC: Reintroductions Part 2 - 24, Jack/Chase FRAO**  
_  


Title: Reintroductions, Part 2  
Authors:    Aaryn  [](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[**docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/)  & Andrea  [](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/) </b></a>  
Fandom: 24  
Pairing: Jack/Chase  
Rating: FRAO/NC-17  
Warnings: Slash. Unbeta'd. The end is a bit open and it's technically incomplete, but nothing else is going to be posted.  
Spoilers: For the first hour of Season 6, but diverges quickly.  
Summary: Chase comes at Chloe’s call to back up Jack when he gets back from China. Fayed is captured and the former partners work together once again. :D Enjoy!

 **~*~**

The ride back to CTU was subdued despite Chase turning up his Green Day CD just to annoy Assad. They were greeted in the parking garage by Chloe who looked relieved to see both of them in one piece. She hugged Chase over his flack vest and spoke softly to him for a moment. Then she turned to Jack. Jerkily, like a wind-up doll, she stepped forward and took his hand. Her eyes teared and a drop ran down her cheek. But then she seemed to gather herself and blinked the water away. “I’m glad your still alive.”

Jack managed a weak smile that he knew didn’t make his eyes. He wasn’t. And he knew it showed. Tugging slightly on her hand, he did something he never thought he’d do again. Hug her. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt her, stiff and awkward in his arms, just as he remembered from the two other times he remembered hugging her. And a slight smile quirked his lips.

Patting his back so softly it was barely there she smiled. “It’s okay, Jack. It’s my turn to take care of you.” Taking his hand again like he was a small child she narrowed her eyes at Chase. “Behave. So help me if you pull your gun without my permission you’ll have matching black eyes.”

Chase rolled his eyes, and Jack’s mouth twitched again at the interaction. It seems as if some things didn’t change.

“Come on. Mr. Buchanan’s waiting.” She tugged Jack forward and led him into CTU. Chase flanked his partner, amusing himself by making Assad twitch.

“Chase,” came another soft warning from Jack. Even though the blond wasn’t looking at his partner, he knew what Chase was doing.

Sighing Chase rolled his eyes but stopped, watching Jack’s back instead. He felt the uncomfortable stares of the various people who worked here. They all knew the legend that Jack Bauer had become. And seeing Bauer led into CTU like a preschooler by their top computer tech was sure to start rumors. He wanted to reach out and lay a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Offer some comfort. But he didn’t.

Jack struggled to maintain his control. He’d perfected control over his body in the past two years. He couldn’t stop pain, but he damn well wouldn’t show it until forced. And he applied everything he could to this so no one would see the panic at being back in this place with all the people watching as the memories slammed into him, fresh and aching, blood dripping. God. He concentrated on walking and keeping his face carefully blank, his muscles loose as he followed Chloe.

“Mr. Buchanan,” Chloe led Jack into the tactical room, keeping his hand in hers. “Where are we keeping Fayed?” She gestured for Assad and Chase to stand next to her, but kept her self protectively in front of Jack.

Jack looked up sharply at the name. He was still there? He met Bill’s eyes and saw nothing reassuring there.

“He’s in holding, Chloe,” Bill answered in a rumbling tone. “Patrick’s... talking with him.”

“I want my agent in there,” Chloe told him coldly, protecting Chase’s identity in front of others. “And Assad. They’ll break him faster than anyone we have.”

Bill’s eyes bored into Jack who remained passive. Sighing softly, Bill nodded. “Alright. Go then.” He gestured to one of the security officers who escorted the two of them out.

Pulling Jack closer, her hands touching him like a mother trying to protect her child she continued, “I’m taking Jack down to medical. Did the president come through?”

Bill responded, “Of course. The agreement is on my desk, and the accounts have been set up.”

“Good. I’ll take care of the rest. Oh...Mr. Buchanan, don’t expect Fayed alive after we have what we want.” Tugging at Jack’s arm she led him to the elevator to take him to medical.

Bill sighed, watching them go. It gladdened him to see Jack alive more than he cared to admit. And he was more than sure that Chloe would see to him.

Jack reluctantly followed Chloe down to medical, knowing that voicing any complaints wouldn’t do anything. So he allowed the doctor to stitch him up. He caught the gasps when he removed his shirt, and his eyes concentrated on a far spot on the wall as the doctor worked.

After her initial reaction she forced her emotions down and took his hands, standing in front of him. “Hey, Jack. I have good news. You don’t have to do this anymore. Chase and I are cleaning up and I’m going to find somewhere you can go. Somewhere nice and quiet. And Chase and I will come up all the time to see you. Maybe up in the mountains so you can camp and hike. You always loved the outdoors.”

Jack eyes flicked over to her, a bit startled. Not do this anymore? He’d never not done this. Even when he tried to leave, he always got sucked back in. They always asked for him, treated him like their salvation before hanging him out to dry. It was always what he gave. Even when he felt like he had nothing left. And he knew no matter what Chloe said, everything worth saving and living for in him was already gone. And he knew with certainty that they would call him. Again.  They always did.

Leaning close Chloe whispered into his ear. “When you walk out of here, they’ll never find you again. I promise. I’m going to hide you. I’m going to take care of you, Jack. Just like you always take care of the rest of us.” She squeezed his hands gently.

He inclined his head slightly and nodded. Maybe she would. He would have to just wait and see.

After the doctor finished Chloe showed him several sets of clothing, all the right size, and told him he could wear whichever one he wanted. The rest she would pack up to wear until he could go shopping for himself.

He chose a blue t-shirt and worn jeans. There was a pair of new work boots that he laced up and a soft cotton jacket that he put on to help hide the scars on his arms. He stepped out to find Chase with Chloe.

The younger man’s white and yellow face was splattered with brilliant red blood. Chloe didn’t seem disturbed in the least and was speaking sternly. “...mouth shut, Chase. CTU can handle this. I’ve got to get him out of here before he goes all noble on us.”

Jack took in the words without reaction, waiting for them to notice his reappearance.

“Jack,” Chase nodded, turning on his heel.

Chloe glared at his back. “And don’t you fuckin’ dare touch, Curtis, Chase! I know what you’re thinking.”

Chase’s step hitched for a moment, almost imperceptibly before he continued out. Jack’s eyes followed him, a slight pang of disappointment hitting him that the younger man left the moment he appeared. But he sighed and turned to Chloe.

“Ignore him, Jack,” she told him softly. “He’s throwing a tantrum. Mr. Buchanan would let him kill Fayed. Don’t worry though. It’s been taken care of.” Taking his hand she picked up the duffle with his clothes. “Let’s get out of here before you get press-ganged into this.”

Jack snorted. “I need to stop somewhere before... we go anywhere.” He barely remembered it before, but being back in LA had reminded him. He had a storage locker under an assumed name. And it held a few things he needed.

Chloe nodded absently. “Dammit. Hide, Jack.” She looked desperately around the smooth hallway for some way to conceal her friend as a woman who Jack had never seen before approached them.

“From what?” he muttered, staring at the approaching female. He wasn’t particularly sure where Chloe wanted to go given there wasn’t anything but glass walls in this hallway.

Nadia put her hands on her hips. “Chloe, Jack’s supposed to be with the tac team prepping for the raid. What the hell is he doing here?”

“Jack’s not going anywhere, Nadia,” she answered icily. “Which you well know...or maybe Bill hasn’t clued you in yet. Either way, Jack’s leaving.” Jack watched for a moment before adding, “I didn’t know that CTU still considered me... viable.” His voice was low and rough and held a hint of the dangerous edge he used to have all the time.

The strange woman eyed him like she would an unknown dog. “Well, you’re supposed to be. President’s orders. He wants this done right.”

Jack snorted rudely. “And you can tell Wayne Palmer that I’m done. I served his brother, I tried to help him. And this is it. Period.”

“Chloe already made that clear,” Nadia informed in distaste. “Now go find the tac team. And if you try to stop him, Chloe, I’ll have you arrested. Just like you should have been earlier.”

Jack felt his eyes flash as he stepped into her personal space. “If you want to live long enough, you’d better scurry on back to Bill and ask his opinion. And what the signed document on his desk is. Otherwise, I might do something... unwise. And blame it on decompressing from China.” His smile was frosty as he stared down at her, ignoring the ache in his throat from having forced out that many rough words.

“Jack,” Chloe warned him, “why don’t you head down to the armory. I’ll see if I can clear this up, okay?” Her hands rubbed his back gently.

He inclined his head slightly before nodding and stepping away. He headed down to the armory like she suggested, hearing her begin to berate the other woman as she dragged her to Bill’s office. A smile was on his lips as he walked into the secured room.

Chase was in the middle of the room facing off with Curtis. The darker man already had a split lip and was breathing hard. Other members of the tac team were standing warily back.

“Chase,” Jack called quietly, the thread of command running through his voice. He knew the others wouldn’t hear him because the rest were concentrated on the fight. But Jack knew that Chase had felt him the moment he’d entered the room.

Shuddering hard the younger man dropped his fists and turned to Jack. His green eyes were pained as he quietly approached partner. “I got your gear together. Just in case...” The raw edge of his voice was apparent to those who knew him.

Jack nodded tightly, looking over at the familiar pile. “Curtis. I would suggest you and the tac team go elsewhere. I’m not in a particularly forgiving mood and neither is my companion. And I only have so much patience.” His gaze snapped up to meet his former subordinate’s. He understood what Curtis and Bill had done, and he’d agreed. Didn’t mean he wasn’t angry at the apparent promise that being made suddenly being revoked or the shitty intelligence they’d based their decisions on.

The other man nodded respectfully and ordered his men out leaving Jack alone with his partner. Chase was still in his unmarked assault kit from before. He watched Jack dress, and unlike the rest of the world, the scars didn’t seem to horrify him. When the time came he helped the older man into his vest, strapping it tight. Their bare skin never touched and Chase wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Chase,” Jack said quietly, missing those green eyes. He couldn’t tell anything from the other man’s body language. He needed to see what was going on.

Looking up, the younger man watched his former mentor with old pain and heart-stopping loneliness. He bit his lip, wanting to turn away but wanting to disobey Jack even less.

Jack saw the flash of pain and reached out instinctively to cup his partner’s face. He didn’t know what it was exactly that had caused Chase pain -- he just knew it was him somehow. And he had never wanted to cause the younger man pain ever again. Heart heavy, his thumb stroked absently over the prominent cheekbone as he tried to find the words.

With a soft sigh, Chase closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. All the tension that seemed to be controlling the lanky body seeped away as his breathing evened and slowed. Slowly the chapped lips parted to breathe through his mouth.

Without really thinking about his response, Jack leaned in, backing the younger man against the wall and placing his lips cautiously against his. When he wasn’t pushed away, Jack’s tongue flicked out and forced its way in aggressively.

Chase parted his lips farther and let Jack trap him. His tongue stroked the other man’s in encouragement. Both hands reached up to grip at the edge of the vest. Everything else melted away as he gave in Jack as he always had.

Moaning at the surrender, Jack’s hands traveled over the familiar gear to land on the younger man’s hips as he shoved his leg between them.  
  
The long legs spread as Chase gripped his shoulders to keep his balance. The dark head feel back to bare his throat to Jack with a soft whimper. 

Growling softly, Jack leaned in to nip at the soft skin, his hips rocking as he felt his erection growing almost painful.  
Chase shuddered again and turned his eyes to his partner. He’d do whatever Jack wanted, without protest or question. His slim fingers reached up to slide through the short blonde hair.

“Chase, I --” Jack’s eyes clouded before he stepped back. He’d just remembered where they were, what they had been doing. God, was he stupid?

The younger man’s face fell. “S’okay, Jack.” He touched the red mark on his neck with a bitter smile. “I understand.”

Shaking his head in frustration, seeing the hurt in his partner’s face again, Jack leaned back in for a moment. “I don’t think you do. I don’t -- want this to be over so quickly.” He reached up to encircle the younger man’s throat with his fingers, thumb stroking over his mark. “I want you. With me.” He leaned in for another breath stealing kiss, the torture of pulling away and resting his forehead against the younger man’s scraping along his soul.

Chase moaned in disappointment but nodded. “Okay, okay. Whatever you want, Jack. Anything.” His lean form rested against Jack’s more compact body as he caught his breath.

“C’mon, then,” Jack murmured, his body literally aching when it pulled away from the warmth of the younger man. “Let’s go see if Chloe has cowed the masses.”

Still dazed Chase shouldered his sniper rifle as well his M16. He followed Jack out of the locker into the main area where the rest of the team was waiting. Chloe, her face flushed red, was yelling into a phone, calling someone as many types of idiot she could think off.

Jack smiled slightly at the woman’s anger. God help whoever had incurred it. And God help them if he got killed on this mission that he was obviously being forced into.

In a particularly vicious fury, Chloe hurled the phone against the wall and watched it crunch. Tears of rage in her eyes she told Jack, “I’m sorry. They won’t let me pull you out. I’m sorry.”

Jack nodded shortly, his mouth tightening as he walked toward her. He leaned in and said softly, “It’s okay, Chloe. Last one, right?”

She nodded. “If I have to pick up a gun myself.” Squeezing his hand she looked and gave a lopsided smile. “Take care of him, Jack. He’s been bleeding ever since you left.”

“Yeah,” he said noncommittally as he turned back to the group. He turned an expectant look on Curtis and waited wordlessly.

“Vans are ready,” the agent reported quietly. “We’re heading to the Plaza. There’s going be a series of suicide bombings there. We’re hoping to stop them.”

Nodding shortly, Jack inclined his head to Chase and headed to the vans. This was going to be a long couple of hours and he wanted them over with.

Jack had to have been a football player at some point. Chase made that decision as he loped just ahead of his partner after some psycho in a business suit. Where he dodged around people, Jack ran them over. The guy hit the fire exit stairs...and went up. Cursing, Chase followed him. His legs burned in protest of lack of food and his habit of taking steps two at a time at full sprint.

Jack was right behind him, breathing through the pain in his body. They had to reach the guy before he got to the more populated floors.

The guy slammed into the door on the right of the landing and ended up on the tenth story roof. Chase followed him in a flying tackle that knocked the runner off his feet.  
  
Jack pulled his weapon as he followed, putting a dehabilitating bullet in the man’s shoulder and wrist before he could press the detonator.

Ripping down the shirt, Chase swore. “Run, Jack!” He pressed his body down over the bomber.

‘Fuck that,’ Jack thought, grabbing his partner, seeing the metal airducts and running/dragging the younger man with him for cover.

Limbs tangled together they held there breaths as the bomb, on a timer, exploded damaging only the artistic garden that decorated the roof. Chase’s chest was heaving and Jack could feel the younger man’s hot gusts of breath past his cheek.

“God damn it, Chase,” Jack muttered, looking down at the younger man. “What the hell did you think you were doing?” His breath was harsh as he stared at the younger man. Reaching up to run his hand along that face, he murmured, “My life isn’t worth yours.”

Turning into the touch Chase breathed, “Your life is worth everything to me, Jack.” He slumped, lying back so he rested on the gravel that covered the roof.

Growling softly, Jack nuzzled his neck. “No.” The word was harsh as he nipped at the soft skin. “It shouldn’t be.”

Reaching up, Chase loosened chin strap of his helmet and tossed it away. “I don’t give a flying fuck what you think, Bauer,” he croaked, laughing a little wildly.

Pulling back to study the younger man, the blond asked, “Why are you here, Chase?” His hands reached out to run over the strong body, checking under the vest to assure the older agent that he was fine.

“Why do you think, asshole? I can’t be left behind again. It’s killing me faster than anything else.” Chase leaned his head back and continued laughing as the gravel scraped his cheek.

“Left behind? Is that what you think?” his voice was soft as he continued his movements, but the touches became caresses and his fingers lingered over the smooth skin and rough patches.

“You left me in that goddamn hospital. You left me in D.C. when Kim cheated on me. You left me, Jack. You told me to go to hell and then you went somewhere I couldn’t follow.” The younger arched up, his fingers loosening the straps of his vest and pulling it off to lie next to his helmet.

Jack accepted the accusations, and didn’t try to dispute them. He knew better. That was how Chase saw his actions, how he’d always seen them. There was no explanation that would help him think otherwise. Sighing heavily, Jack grasped the younger man’s chin and looked into his eyes before telling him, “I never meant for you to take it that way.”

“I’ve been left behind my whole fuckin’ life, Jack. How else was I supposed to take it?” Still his eyes drifted shut at the soft brush of calluses over his soft face.

Shaking his head, unable to find the words, Jack leaned in for a kiss, softly pressing his lips against the warmth beneath him.

Eagerly Chase kissed him back, his hands clutching Jack’s vest to hold him close. When something jabbed Jack’s thigh, Chase reached down and tossed a Bowie to the side.

Finally just giving up the fight against his desire, Jack unzipped his own vest as he shoved Chase’s shirt up as far as he could. Laying skin on skin, he groaned loudly, his hips rocking steadily against the younger man.

Moaning the younger man spread his legs. The long back bowed to met Jack’s hips and he reached down to fumble off their holsters. With a soft whine he shoved the weapons away to fist his hands in the back of Jack’s shirt.

Sighing appreciatively, Jack sighed, “What I wouldn’t do to feel myself, buried in you.” He nipped at that lower lip, sighing softly.

“Okay,” Chase muttered. “Okay...God, you can Jack... Don’t care.” Reluctantly he turned, gravel digging into his face and neck.

Shaking his head, knowing how uncomfortable the gravel would be, Jack pulled away, painfully standing up and manhandling Chase into the same position, pushing him into the nearest wall. The blond plastered himself behind the younger man letting him feel how hard he was as his hips rubbed himself against his ass as he moaned.

His fingers found the velcro that held up Chase’s pants. Yanking down his partner’s pants to let them hang around his knees, Jack paused to run his hands over the smooth, firm ass. With a whimper Chase spread his legs as far as he could, thrusting back against the older man.

Reaching into his pocket, Jack felt for the lotion that he had picked up in medical to help the scars on his hand. Undoing his own belt, he slicked up his fingers and his cock before forcing one finger into that tight ass as he licked and nipped odd trails along shoulder and neck.

“Just do me, Jack,” Chase begged, resting his forehead against the hot brick. “I don’t care if it hurts like hell. I just want you.” His ass clenched around Jack’s finger for emphasis.

Breath hissing as Jack tried to control himself, he pushed in a second finger and scissored. “You’re tight,” he growled. “Is that for me?” He licked a light line along the shell of his ear.

“Yes,” came the badly concealed sob. “Yes. Jack, please.”

“And why should I hurt what’s mine, then?” he murmured softly, halting all movement, his breathing ragged. “Why would I do that?”

“‘Cause I’ve been cold for too long. I just want you so bad.” Turning his head Chase’s lips caught Jack’s jaw.

Jack tilted his head and took those lips in a brutal kiss just as he withdrew his fingers and pushed in. He swallowed the gasp of pain as he forced his way in, the tightness telling him how much this must be hurting the younger man.

Chase burned. Not just inside but all over and in his heart. It was a relief after the long numbness caused by the drugs and the loneliness. He didn’t make a sound though. Nothing to give them away. His fingers scraped at the abrasive bricks as he opened his mouth in a silent scream.

And Jack swallowed it whole before forcing his tongue into that mouth to tease and twist and breathe in the life the younger man was offering. Panting hard, the blond, forced himself to stop once he was fully seated. Pulling back, he saw the dazed green gaze and pulled out almost completely before slamming back in violently, suddenly.

Face still lax in surprise Chase made a breathy mewling sound as his eyes watered fiercely. His hips rubbed up against the wall adding another level of sensation to his already overwhelmed system.

Jack didn’t have the words, he never did, so he set a slow, steady, brutal pace as he ghosted nips and kisses and licks over the younger man’s face and neck as he fucked him against the wall, bracing his hands against the brick for more leverage, for more force.

Tears slowly dripped down Chase’s face. They left clean paths through the dust, paint, and blood that covered his face. His body was battered ruthlessly by the man he trusted most in the world, and he couldn’t think of anything better. Shaking, with lightning in his eyes, he moaned, “Jack,” feeling his body soaking up the heat until it turned into darkness.

Pulling away and slowing himself slightly, Jack reached down to grasp Chase’s erection even as he angled his thrusts. He was a rough as ever, but he was determined more than just pain would burn away his partner’s numbness, his own death wish.

Jarred violently back to awareness by a flood of pleasure almost as agonizing as the pain itself, Chase bit his lip to silence his cry. Copper flooded his mouth as he unconsciously clamped down on Jack’s cock.

Moaning at the vicelike grip, Jack set his teeth against Chase’s shoulder as he began to thrust in earnest, each one grazing the prostate, each movement causing them both to shudder violently.  
Fingers leaving blood on the bricks Chase begged, “Please, Jack. Please. Please...” He rested his forehead against the wall.

“Come for me,” he growled softly, before moaning, “Let go. C’mon, Chase.” His movements sped as the heat grew unbearable. “God, Chase. So fucking good. C’mon.”

Biting at his tongue and lips Chase’s body slammed hard against the wall. White fluid splashed the red brick and ran down as he braced himself to keep from falling.

Murmuring soothingly in his new lover’s ear, Jack’s orgasm followed quietly as he shuddered against the younger man’s back, his hands coming around the strong torso and stroking softly over everything.

His palms found raw patches, tender bruises, but no blood. Chase laid his head back against Jack shoulder, totally pliant. He didn’t seem aware of any of the discomfort.

As gently as possible, the blond let his softened cock fall from Chase’s body as he continued to make soothing noises and stroke over all skin he could.

Chase opened his eyes and groaned at the loss. “Not fair, Jack.” His head lolled to the side to lazily kiss Jack’s cheek.

“Hmmm?” he questioned, nuzzling the soft skin of his partner’s neck.

“You didn’t do this earlier,” Chase replied playfully. He stretched a little, wincing.

Jack winced slightly before murmuring, “No. I didn’t.” He continued to pet the younger man, using him as a touchstone.

The door opened with loud creak. Jack defensively pulled Chase closer to him, quickly redoing the younger mans pants before zipping his own.

Curtis cleared his throat and averted his eyes for a moment. “We got all of them,” he informed them.

“Good,” Jack growled in warning, gently kissing the back of Chase’s neck. He turned the younger man, who had blanched, and calmly began to snap his shirt. “We’ll be down in a moment.”

  



End file.
